A Fairy Tale Meets the Creek
by FairyQueen
Summary: A/U What happens when the creeksters enter their very own fairy tale? D/F Joey/P Jack/R Jen/Charlie R&F are my own creations. I suck at summaries please R
1. Summer In LA

Summer In LA Discalimer: I don't own any of the character's from Dawson's creek. All the other characters belong to me. 

AN: Takes place right before and after the death of Mitch. Dawson was planning on moving to Boston to be with his girlfriend, Faylinn. His girlfriend has flown back to England to visit her uncle and brothers. She has been there since early August. She does not know he was going to follow her to Boston. She is Joey's roommate although they haven't meet yet. She was in L.A. visiting another brother who is a big director. Pacey and Joey are going to get back together. 

LA June 2001 

"Faylinn, I have to leave you alone today. Try not to get into to much trouble," Robert tossed over his shoulder as he grabbed his car keys. 

She didn't answer as he left the apartment. Turning on the TV she smiled as she watched some of the commercials go by. After she was sure he wasn't coming back she changed into a swimsuit and shorts picked up her roller skates and left the apartment. 

She had been skating for about an hour when the crashed into each other. He was on a bike and as lost as she was. 

"Are you ok?" Dawson asked the head of long jet black hair he was looking at. 

"I think I sprained my ankle," she answered. She glanced up at him, tears in her eyes. 

Dawson found himself staring into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He swore to himself that he had never seen that color blue before in his life. "Do you have anyone I can call, or do you want me to take you home?" 

"I think you should call my brother." She studied the boy in front of her, liking what she saw. "What's your name?" she questioned surprising herself. 

"Dawson. Dawson Leery, and you are?" 

"Faylinn, Carver. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"Where are you from?" 

"Manderly, I am here visiting my brother. His number is 555-8942." 

Dawson called her brother who promised to be there in an hour or sooner. Helping her over to a bench he waited with her.   
By the time Robert arrived, they had become fast friends. Much to Roberts's chagrin they had plans to go out that weekend. 

"Does he even know who you are?" Robert asked as they drove back to the apartment. 

"Do your friends know?" she tossed back at him. "No he doesn't and I like it that way. When I want him to know he will." 

"Well then Lady Faylinn Carver, what are you going to tell Uncle Max." 

"The same thing you do Lord Robert, nothing." With that she laid her seat back and closed her eyes ending the conversation.   


July 2001 

"I can't believe you are leaving tomorrow." Dawson said after they ordered their dinner. 

"Well I want to get used to the city before school starts in September and we can visit each other on breaks. 

"Still I can't believe you are rooming with Joey, does she know? 

"I figure I would wait and see how we got along before I tell her oh, by the way I am dating your best friend." She told him as she watched his face break out into a smile. 

"Excuse me are you Lady Carver?" a waiter questioned as he stood by the table. 

Faylinn shot an embarrassed look at Dawson before answering that she was. 

"There is a Lord Maxim on the phone for you." 

Faylinn cringed as she reached for the phone glancing again at Dawson, who was looking somewhat confused. "Hello Uncle Max" 

"Faylinn, you have to come home right away. Winston is in the hospital." 

"What happened?" she nearly yelled into the phone as Dawson shot her a concerned look. 

"He was thrown from a horse and broke some ribs and his leg. He is asking for you." 

"I'll be there as soon as I can get a flight." 

"I already did you leave in an hour. I have to go the nurse is calling me--" his voice was cut off as he hung up the phone.   
She got off the phone and looked into the yes of Dawson. "I hate to do this to you but I have to leave. Now." She quickly leaned in and gave him a kiss as she saw her brother waving to her outside of the resturant.   



	2. The Day Before

The Day Before   
Boston   
Joey, wrapped her arms around herself in the cold night air as she headed towards the boat, his boat. She saw him sitting there near the wheel looking so pensive as she stared out at the water. Taking a deep breath she gathered her courage and stepped forward. She didn't have to open her mouth he turned around as she opened her mouth. 

"So she broke down?" he asked holding out his hand to help her aboard. 

"I saw you then I talked to your boss. What do you mean she broke down?" she asked still looking at his outstretched hand. 

"Jen found me a few days ago. So are you going to come aboard or not?" Taking his hand she climbed into the boat. As she found her footing Pacey slid his arm around her slim waist. "I missed this Jo," he whispered leaning his face into hers. 

She looked at him her knees weakening against her better judgment. Finding a hidden reserve she managed to step away from him. "We need to talk Pace," she stated already missing the feel of his arms around her. 

Heaving a sigh he nodded and lead her down into the hold of the yacht. As she sat down on a chair he handed her can of soda. "Jo," 

"Pace," 

"No let me start Jo, or I'll never have the chance to say it. I'm sorry for what I said and did. I had a lot of time to think about things over the summer, and I realized something, I have never been happier then I was with you. I said those things because it scared me the feelings I felt with you scared me. I know that I screwed us up, but all I am asking if we can start again." 

"Why didn't you call me when you first got here Pace?" 

"I didn't know if I was going to stay, if I had the right to come back into your life after what I did to you." His voice began to break as he finished speaking. 

She slowly got up and went over to him, lightly tracing the contours of his face memorizing it all over again. "Call me." 

"What?" 

"If you want to start over again call me and ask me out on a date." With that she turned and began to leave. Getting to the ladder she stopped and turned around. Pacey stood there a question on his lips. Before he could speak she had crossed the room and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "555-3740," with that she turned around and left. 

Capeside 

"Is Joey someone you want to do this for?" Gail questioned softly as she fed Lilly her bottle. 

"Joey? Mom, Joey and I are not together and are not going to be. This has nothing to do with her." Dawson explained for what felt like the hundredth time. His mind drifted to Faylinn and her… 

"Dawson, we're just trying to figure this out," Mitch said interrupting his thoughts. 

"Dad, you have to trust me. I'm making the right choice in doing this. USC is not the place for me. If I stay there I will lose all the joy that movies bring me." Taking a deep breath he looked towards the creek. 

"Dawson, I'm not going to pretend to be happy with the decision you seem determined to make, but its time for you to make your own mistakes, so that is what I am going to let you do." Mitch said quietly walking over and giving him a hug. "I'll drive you back to the bus station, come on." 

"Can you get some milk on the way back?" Gail asked to the retreating backs. 

Manderly, England 

"Uncle Max, I'll be fine. Besides I have to get back there soon or I'll have failed the semester." 

Faylinn's uncle looked up at her from the pile of papers he was attempting to hide behind. Above his head the sign Maxim Carver Attorney of Law glittered in the sunlight that came through the window. Taking a deep breath he spoke, "Faylinn, why must you continue this notion of going to school in America. Why not go to St. Andrew's with your friend William. According to his father he loves it there." 

"Uncle Max, I am not going to Scotland for school, even if William himself asked me to go there. Besides like you said we are friends we are never going to be anything more. Besides Jonathan and Winston are still here for you to groom into the perfect young lords," she spat out sarcastically. 

"It is to dangerous for you to fly over there right now Faylinn, I'll not lose you to." 

"The prime minister is flying over tomorrow, and he said I could go with him. My stuff is there and the school has been paid for, so don't even threaten not to pay," she tossed out her challenge, praying he wouldn't call her bluff. 

Maxim glanced at the empty desk across the office. Finally looking up he told her, "fine, you can leave tomorrow with Tony, I'll give him a call." 

Running over she gave him a huge hug. "Thank Uncle Max." She ran out of the office shooting the secretary a big smile as she left.   
  
  



	3. Finding Out

Finding Out Somewhere outside of New York 

The ringing cell phone pulled Dawson out of his slumber. Groaning from the uncomfortable seat position, he saw the call was from home. "I told you I would--"   
  
"Dawson it's Bessie," she cut him off with in the background he could hear the sounds of sobbing. "Your mom asked me to tell you this before you reached Boston, honey I'm sorry to tell you this but your father was just killed in…"   
  
If she continued he didn't hear anything else. The phone dropped from his lifeless hand. A sick feeling rose to his mouth and he found himself running to the bathroom. He was in there for a long time before someone started to knock on the door demanding entrance. Opening the door he walked back to the seat feeling empty inside. A conversation floated to his head. 

_"My uncle Max is great, I mean to take us all in after the accident. I don't know what we would have done without him. The poor babies though they were only three months old when it happened. Winston was still in the hospital"_   
  
_ "How did you manage?"___

_ "Day by day, I guess. I never really though about not getting through it, I mean we were all hurting. I would ride a lot on the estate. As far as and long as I could whenever it got to be too much. I would write or sing as well depending on my mood."_   
  
_ "I have no idea how I would handle it."_   
_ "No one does till they go through it."_   


"Port Authority," the driver's announcement broke into his thoughts.   
  
At the stop he got off and bough a ticket back to Cape Side. Before getting off the bus he tried Faylinn. Not getting an answer he left a voice message and then began to pull himself together for what laid ahead. 

Boston   
  
Pacey stood outside Joey's door with a small bouquet of white roses. He stood there trying to think of something witty to say when she opened the door. Finally giving up he knocked on the door and waited again.   
  
"Come in," Joey called over her shoulder as finished the last touches to her braid. 

Pacey pushed the door open as she turned around as was greeted by the most beautiful sight in the world. "Jo you look amazing," he complimented taking in her long gray skirt and blue knit sweater. "Ummm, Jo, you ever goonna unpack?" he joked taking in the boxes.   
  
She gave a slight laugh as she took the flowers from him breathing in their scent. "I would if they belonged to me. Those are my roommates. She should be arriving tomorrow according to the message she left me."   
  
"Fun, starting the semester late, sounds like my kinda girl."   
  
Joey lightly hit him on the arm. It was a family emergency that is why she isn't here yet. So why am I all dressed u--" She was cut off by the ringing phone. She went over to answer it to hear Bessie on the line telling her what happened. "No!" was all she said before breaking into tears sinking to her knees.   
  
Pacey took her into his arms and tried to comfort her as she haltingly told him what happened to Mitch. Pacey held her as she talked feeling the bottom drop out of his world. Taking her hand he pulled her up. "Come on Jo we have to go down there." 

An Airport 

It was One a.m. when Faylinn finally got in to New York. She hailed a cab to her brother's apartment needing a few hours of sleep before she climbed onto a bus. As the cab drove off she turned on her cell phone to get her messages.   
  
"Faylinn, you know that day… the situation. I need you, come to Cape Side." Dawson's tortured broken words coma over the phone. She quickly told the cab driver to head to port authority as she dialed Robert to tell him the change in plans.   



	4. After The Funeral

After The Funeral She got there after the funeral she found out later. Bessie told her that when she checked into the B and B. Following the directions she had been given she headed over to Dawson's. She found him on the dock talking to a girl she recognized to be Joey and a red haired boy she guessed was Pacey. Deciding not to interrupt she waited out of sight of the trio.   
  
"This is for friends and family only," a young man explained as he came over to her.   
  
"I am… I know Dawson from L.A," she explained as he stood there watching her. "You are?"   
  
"Jack," a friend of the family. "You don't sound like you are from L.A.," he continued to interrogate. "Where are you really from?"   
  
"Manderly, England, I meet Dawson this summer while I was visiting my brother." She saw the two people leaving Dawson alone, excusing herself she headed over to him.   
  
She passed the couple as she headed to him. "Are you going to talk to him?" Joey asked her as she was passing them.   
  
"Yes, I am."   
  
"Well good luck, he isn't in a very talkative mood," she replied a bit bitterly as Pacey ushered her away.   
  
"Hello, Dawson," she said to his back. When he didn't turn around she continued. I came as soon as I got your message. I was late because I had to stop somewhere to shower and sleep." She stepped closer to him, "look, I am not going to force you to talk to me. I wanted you to know I am here if you want me." She waited a few more seconds. "I am at the B and B if you need…I'll leave you alone." With that she slowly turned around.   
  
"How do you take care of the guilt?" he asked as she began to walk away.   
  
She turned around to see him still facing the water. "Robert told me that you have to face it down so you can deal with it." She looked at his back a few more seconds trying to figure out what was going on in his head. 

She took a half step closer to him, when he turned around. She knew right away that he hadn't slept in days. Somewhere in the back of her mind a feeling of guilt arose for stopping for that shower. Dawson oblivious to the thoughts in her head gathered her into his arms. 

He held her like that for a long time, breathing in the vanilla scent of her hair. "I knew you would come," he managed to get out before unleashing his grief. 

They both sank down to the wood as he cried, unable to stay on his feet. Faylinn did not say anything only pulled him farther into her arms and let him cry, tears falling down her face as well. A while later Dawson forced himself to stop crying, "I have to check on my mom. Come with me," he offered holding out his hand. He helped her to her feet leading her into the house. 

"Mom," he called into the house as he heard Lilly crying from her room. 

"I'll go get Lilly you find you mom," Faylinn told him as she began to follow the cries. 

Dawson checked the rooms till he found his mom. She was asleep in the bed clutching a picture of the family, tissues scattered around her. Dawson cleared up the tissues and lightly covered his mom. He looked around the room and saw it littered with remnants of his father scattered on the floor. Taking second look at his mother he saw her wearing his father's shirt. 

Walking down the hall he went into Lilly's room. He was greeted by the sight of Faylinn holding her in her arms softly singing to her. He stood outside the door listening to her, trying to recognize the soothing words she sang. He must have made some sound that startled her.   
  
"Dawson, is that you?" she asked stopping the song. 

He stepped into the room and motioned her to put Lilly back in the crib. Stepping out of the room he waited. "What were you singing?" he asked as she stepped out of the room. 

"Just a song I made up. Did you like it?" 

"I never heard you sing before it was beautiful." 

"Show me where the kitchen is, I'll make you dinner." She waited for him to move before following after him. 

"So what should the menu be, we have a bit of everything?" Faylinn asked peering into the fully stocked fridge. 

"I don't care, whatever looks good," he replied looking at his father's camera sitting on the table. "I see him you know. Clear as day sitting in my room or standing on the dock. I can hear him to talking to me as if he was still here. Am I crazy?" 

"No, you are not crazy. I can still hear my father sometimes, telling me to follow my heart. The ones we love are always with us, Dawson." As she talked she continued to make dinner. "Here," placing a plate in from of him she sat down at the table. 

They both ate in silence, Dawson enjoying the comfort Faylinn offered with her presence. 

"Dawson, who is this?" Gail interrupted as they washed the dished. 

"Mom, this is Faylinn, I meet her over the summer in LA, she just got here a few hours ago." 

"I made you a plate if you are hungry," Faylinn told her as she sat down. 

"Thank you Faylinn, what were you doing in LA going to school?" 

"No I wasn't going to school, my brother works out there and I was visiting him, before school started."   
Gail took the plate from the oven and sat down at the table. "Do you like school?" 

"I haven't started yet, I was in England. There was a family emergency and I had to go back there. I just got back here two days ago." 

"I forgot all about that, how is Winston?" Dawson asked. 

"He's fine, the cast will be off soon, and he can't wait to get back on a horse. He is probably driving Uncle Maz crazy by now." 

Gail had followed the conversation with only a hint of interest. "So when are you heading back to LA?" 

Faylinn looked confused for a moment before answering the question, "maybe over Christmas break I go to school in Boston." 

Gail dropped the plate into the sink and turned to study Faylinn again. "Boston, did you say?" 

"Yep, Boston." 

Gail looked as if she wanted to say something else, but Lilly's crying interrupted her. She left the room glancing briefly at Dawson.   



	5. That Night

That Night The B and B   
  
"Do you think he is ok Pace?" Joey asked as they sat on the porch. She leaned into him grateful for his warmth. 

Pacey pulled her closer to him, the feel of her body comforting after the long day. "I think that in time, he will be better. I talked to Doug today about what happened; before we leave I am going to tell Dawson what he told me." 

Joey looked up at him for a few moments before leaning up to kiss him. Pacey responded wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer still. Deepening the kiss he shifted his position so Joey was pulled onto his lap. 

A sound of amused coughing broke the two apart. They both turned and looked into the smiling faces of Bessie and Brodie. 

Blushing Joey slid off of Pacey's lap. "Do you need something Bessie?" she chocked out. 

"We were going to go for walk, could you hold down the fort and watch the baby for us?" Brodie asked through his laughter. 

"Sure we can," Pacey answered rubbing Joey's back reassuringly. 

"Thanks Joey and I'm so glad you two are back together," Bessie tossed over her shoulder as they walked away. 

"Well that went well," Pacey joked pulling Joey to her feet. "Let's go man the battle stations." 

"Do you think we should go over there Pace, see how he is?" 

"Jo, I know you are worried about him, I am two. I think that when and if he needs us he will call. It isn't like he doesn't know where to find us." Crossing over he gently began to massage her back. 

"I guess your right, it isn't like we live a million miles away."   
  


Dawson's House 

"I guess I better be going back to the B and B," Faylinn broke the silence that hung in the kitchen since Gail had left. 

"Wait, stay with me…for awhile, we can watch a movie." 

Faylinn searched his face for a few moments before answering, "I can always take a cab back to the B and B if it is really late." 

"Thank you," he gratefully said. Taking her hand he lead her up to his room. "Normally I would offer you an option but there is a movie I really want to see right now." 

"Whatever you want to watch," she said glancing around his room. 

Dawson turned and looked at her holding the tape in his hands. "I have some extra pajama bottoms, if you would be more comfortable, they're in the closet." 

Shooting him a grateful look she went to get them and change. As she was gone Dawson set up the movie. 

"So what are we watching?" 

"Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade." 

"I love that movie!" Faylinn exclaimed looking at Dawson who was sitting on the bed. 

He patted the space next to him, and she quickly went over. He started the movie then laid out fully on the bed. A few moments later Faylinn followed his lead. Within the first hour of the movie the jetlag and travel caught up with her and she was asleep. Dawson watched her sleep for a few minutes before turning the movie off. He had laid down again when she woke up. 

"I should go," she mumbled sitting up in the bed, still half asleep. 

"Please don't leave me alone tonight," Dawson pleaded with her, as he took hold of her hand. He sat up and gently pulled her back towards him. She relaxed into him falling back asleep in his arms. 

"I'll stay," she whispered as she let sleep reclaim her once more. 

Dawson stared at her in the moonlight, still not believing that this beautiful creature was his. Carefully he laid her back down on his bed. Sifting carefully he spooned her against him. He heard a sigh as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him. He buried his face into her hair breathing in her scent as he fell asleep.   



	6. IM And A Phone Call

Early November

  
Fay_Creature: hey there J I was hoping to see you on.   
  
Spileery: Hello beautiful, so are you coming down for break?   
  
Fay_Creature: no can do L My brother has meet someone and invited me to LA over break. Get this the love of his life goes to school in Boston. They meet a few weeks ago when and I quote "his doing a favor for a friend lead my love to me" or something sappy like that.   
  
Spileery: well that sucks, what am I going to do on break without you here?   
  
Fay_Creature: well, this break is out since Robert is scared enough about me meeting the other, he wants it to go well. I have to go to Manderly over Christmas; Uncle Maxim said you were all invited to come. 

Spieleery: I don't know we will have to see about that. So where is Joey? 

Fay_Creature: At the boat with Pacey. I am supposed to invite you to come up to Boston this weekend. We are talking the boat to Maine for some lobsters, sightseeing and shooting stars.   
  
Spieleery: I don't know. I don't like leaving mom and Lilly alone. 

Fay_Creature: I have to go, some sort of meeting for international students. Take care love bye 

Fay_Creature has signed off 

Dawson sighed as he stood up from the computer and starched his legs. Not bothering to close the discussion he left the room, just as his mom walked in. She went over to the window and watched him as he walked out by the dock.   
  
Sighing in frustration she turned back to the computer. Against her better judgment she leaned in and read the conversation between Dawson and Faylinn. She crossed back over to the window conversations floating through her head.   
  
"He is fine, Gail. I wasn't a heart attack like he thought. He had a panic attack that is all." Faylinn said over the phone. "He'll be home in a few days."   
  
"I am not going to pick up the prize for my film Mom. I can't leave you and Lilly here alone for that long." 

"Gail, he needs to get out more. If you just let him stay here he will never leave." Bessie told her as she made some tea.   
  
Making up her mind she sat on the couch and called Faylinn's cell phone. "Is this meeting you are at really very important?" she questioned before Faylinn could say anything.   
  
"Not really. Is everything ok?" she asked worry creeping into her voice.   
  
"He is fine. I was just calling to tell you to pick him up Thursday around 5. You are free then right?"   
  
"Yes, why, do I have a feeling he doesn't know that he is coming up to Boston?"   
  
"He doesn't yet. He has to leave sometime and now is as good as any. I have to go he is coming back in. Bye." With that Gail hung up the phone. Taking a deep breath she stood up and faced her son.   
  



	7. Shooting Stars

  
Faylinn stood at the station, shivering slightly in the cool night air. She watched as people got off the bus, watching for that figure she missed so much. Several times already she had called out to tall men with blonde hair only to be disappointed. She impatiently checked her watch again; she could dimly make out the numbers 6:15.   
  
She began to pace back and forth in effort to keep warm. Silently she thanked herself for sending the taxi back and not making it wait. She could have seen the bill inside her head, as the meter kept ticking off the time. Crossing the street she went into the gas station and looked for the payphone.   
  
"We don't have one," the attendant behind the counter informed her. "I've been watching you out there. I think you got stood up."   
  
"She didn't," a voice from behind them said.   
  
"Dawson!" she exclaimed running into his open arms. She relaxed as he enveloped her in his embrace.   
  
"Sorry, I'm late. I miss…" he was interrupted by her lips which had found their way to his.   
  
Pulling away, she took his hand and led him out of the gas station. "I have the perfect movie and this time I won't fall asleep," was the last thing the attendant heard as they left the station. 

"So how did you like it," Joey asked the next morning, as Dawson was getting ready for the boat ride.   
  
"Like what?" 

"Empire of the Sun," Joey said shooting him a sly look. 'Isn't that the only Spielberg movie, you don't own?" (A/N I love the move Empire of the Sun, and I just recently saw it again so that is why I used that one.)   
  
Dawson was saved from replying when Jen and Jack flew into the room. Running over Jen gave him a huge hug, all the while yelling at him for not visiting sooner. Jack was next giving him a hug and welcoming back to Boston. Charlie, Pacey, and Faylinn followed soon after all ready for a weekend of fun and friends. (A/N in this story Charlie is not a jerk.) 

Sunday morning around 4:00am   
"Rise and shine all," Pacey commanded from the deck. He ignored the protests from below continuing, "you are all going to miss this dazzling show if you don't hurry." 

Faylinn was the first to come topside. She had wrapped a blanket around her and laid down on the matt they had made earlier in the day. A few minutes later the whole group was on the deck and looking to the sky.   
  
"I'm so glad we got out of the city for this," Jen said in awe as shooting stars kept flying across the sky. 

"I know, the view would not have been the same," Joey replied snuggling closer to Pacey.   
  
"Let's make a pact," Jack said suddenly breaking the comfortable silence.   
  
"Jack, this isn't going to be one of those every year we will do something kinda pact is this?" Jen asked teasing him.   
  
"No not really, just that no matter what happens to us, we always remember the love that brought us here."   
  
"I like that kind of pact," Faylinn spoke up as the celestial light show came to an end. Sitting up she saw the sun beginning to rise.   
  
"We'll Jack I think we should drink to that," Pacey joked pulling out 7 mugs. "Coffee slightly cold but still good,"   
  
With a laugh the friends each took a cup, enjoying the company if not the coffee.   



	8. Thanksgiving

  
"So," Jack started as the plane took off, "are we going to tell Robert about us."   
  
"What us?" she asked watching him blush as he tried to say what he wanted. Taking pity on him, she finally answered his question. "I do plan on telling him, I just don't know when yet. He isn't stupid he will figure it out. I mean we did"   
  
Satisfied he settled back in his chair until another question had him looking at her again. "Do the others know about us?"   
  
All she could was laugh, "I am sure they will figure it out for themselves, and when they do we will know."   


Capeside:

"So let me get this straight," Pacey struggled to say though his laughter. "Jack has a boyfriend named Robert in LA, and Robert doesn't know Jack knows Faylinn." 

Dawson nodded managing to control his laughter, "we didn't either till Joey and Jen figured it out," Dawson told him. He shot a look at the girls who were sitting on the bed looking smug. 

"I don't think those two really thought about it either, so that makes me feel a little better." Pacey said crossing over to the bed pulling Joey up into his arms. 

Hello, my room," Dawson said turning red as the two left, and then collapsed again with laughter. 

LA Airport   
Robert had just pulled Faylinn into a bear hug as Jack walked over with the bags, watching the reunion.   
  
"Your late," Faylinn told her brother pulling away from him.   
  
"Jack," Robert says rushing over to him and pulling him into a warm embrace. "I want you to meet my sister, Faylinn."   
  
Barely managing to hold in her laughter she shook Jack's hand. "Its so good to meet you." Giving up she let started to laugh.   
  
Shooting Jack a look Robert quickly tried to explain away his sister, "she's just nervous," was all he could think to say.   
  
Jack nodded managing not to laugh along with Faylinn. "My sister can be the same way sometimes."   
  
The cab ride home was silent for the first few minutes except for the occasional giggle that Faylinn let escape.   
  
"So Lynnie, Jack goes to Boston Bay, is that close to your school?" Robert asked. 

"Lynnie?!" Jack looked at her surprised at the nickname. 

Ignoring Jack she just nodded. "Did you watch the light show the other night?"   
  
"No I couldn't get out of the city."   
  
"Did you get to see it Jack, I know Lynnie did?"   
  
"Yeah I went with a bunch of friends up towards Maine on a boat to see it." Jack told him as Faylinn continued to laugh. 

Capeside: 

"Last year we all gathered around Gram's table and became a family. This year the bonds are still here even if some of the people are not with us this year." Jen raised her glass to the two empty seats near the end of the table. "I am thankful for all the bonds that were cemented this year old and new." With that Jen sat down looking at the others she added one more thought, "time to eat." 

For the next hour the grass in front of the house was filled with sounds of laughter and reminiscing about the past year. 

LA: 

"How in the world did you get the name Lynnie?" 

"Win couldn't say Faylinn, Lynnie was all he could mange." 

"Robert can I call Dawson now?" she yelled into the kitchen. 

"Not until after dinner. It will get here in a few minutes." He yelled back into the living room. 

"You would think for my first Thanksgiving we would have real food," she told Jack.   
The ringing phone cut off his reply, before she could pick it up Robert reached it first, "the machine will get it." Leading her back to the sofa he asked, "are you two getting to know each other?" 

"Jack where is your family celebrating this year?" 

"Well my Dad and sister are in Paris. As for the rest of my family they are in Capeside." 

"Do you know a Dawson?" 

Finally giving up they both broke into laughter, as Robert looked on confused. Then the light came on. "You're the frat boy Jack. That is why I never put it together, she never told me a last name." 

"Don't feel bad, we didn't put it together till we were on the plane." They both told him still laughing.   


Spileery: I'm coming. 

Fay_Creature: That is great I'll call Uncle Maxim later and let him know. You'll have fun. 

Spieleery: So am I finally going to meet the famous Robert? 

Fay_Creature: I don't know L It depends on how far along he is with the newest project. Even if he did who knows if he would tell about Jack. 

Spileery: I though they knew. 

Fay_Creature: Are you kidding me? Uncle Maxim would flip, a part of him still expects him to give up his life here and take over the title. 

Spieleery: How is it in LA, those two getting along? 

Fay_Creature: Yeah but Robert is kinda embarrassed about the whole thing, since we know each other. I still can't believe none of us figured it out before this. No matter how discrete they both were about details. 

Spieleery: I know. The gang all says hi, by the way. You were right by the way, Bessie said she never sees Joey at all. 

Fay_Creature: lol I warned you. I have to go Robert is taking us to some "big event". See you soon LYL   



	9. PreChristmas Suprises

Last day of fall semester

"I can't believe we survived," Joey said packing her bags. "I mean it seems like yesterday I just go here." 

"I know what you mean. I can't wait to see my brothers again. Win has assured me that he has grown a foot." She replied with a laugh. 

"Its great that your Uncle invited us all out for the holidays." 

"Its no problem, besides I think he is so curious about who I am talking about so much." 

"You mean a certain someone you are always talking about," Jen told her coming in. "Jack is coming up as soon as he finds a parking spot in this whole mess of a campus." 

"I know the place is crazy with all the people leaving," Faylinn agreed as she finished packing her bag. Moving to the window she looked out as students flocked off campus. "Jen, Johnny is going to love you. You will be the only semi-single girl at the place since Charlie couldn't come." 

Jen laughed sadly at the comment. "Is your brother a flirt?" 

"The worst," Joey told her also laughing. "I hate answering the phone if it is him, he is so cute trying to impress me." 

"That's Johnny for you the biggest flirt in the 4th grade." 

"Ladies, Ladies, I am in college not 4th grade," Pacey joked with them entering the room. He dropped his bag on the floor and pulled Joey into his arms. 

A few minutes later Jack came into the room muttering about the lack of parking. "Why did we have to bring van any…." His voice trailed off as he saw the pile of luggage in the room. "Did we pack the whole campus ladies?" 

Ignoring him Joey and Faylinn piled luggage into Jack's arms and linking arms with Jen walked out. Before Jack could say anything Pacey left the room as well laughing silently. 

Looking around the empty room Jack groaned as he carried the bags out. He managed to make it to the end of the hall before Joey and Faylinn returned taking the bags from him. 

"Come on, we have to meet Dawson and Gail in twenty minutes." Faylinn told Jack, a huge smile lighting up her face when she said his name. 

An Airport:   
"Faylinn!" Dawson yelled as soon as she came through the doors. Rushing over to her he pulled her into his arms his lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.   
  
"Dawson, man you got an audience," Pacey told him snickering his arm wrapped around Joey's waist.   
  
Looking around Faylinn and Dawson noticed the amused bystanders, some who were clapping for the couple who were so obviously in love. Faylinn quickly buried her face in Dawson's chest where she could feel him trying to suppress laughter.   
  
Seeing his chance, Pacey jumped at the opportunity to make the moment last forever. He reached into his pocket and knelt down on the ground. "Josephine Potter, I have loved you so much that the lure of the seas could never make me forget how loved you make me feel with a look. Say you will marry me and by my Jo forever." Pulling a small velvet box out of his pocket he held it up to her.   
  
The silence in the airport was audible as Joey reached a trembling hand to the ring. "Where did you get that ring?"   
  
Not the answer he was hoping for Pacey took a deep breath and continued on as all the others cheered him on. "I asked your dad for permission to marry his daughter and he told me where to find it. If you don't want this…" his voice trailed off as his eyes filled with tears. "What do you say Jo?"   
  
All she could do by this point was nod and nod she did. Reverently Pacey slid the ring onto her finger kissing her hand as he did so. Standing up he pulled her into his arms as the terminal erupted into applause.   
  
"Well, now that was beautiful," a voice said coming over to the group.   
  
"Robert!" Faylinn cried jumping into his arms, "what are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't coming."   
  
Robert quickly moved and hugged Jack before turning to Faylinn, "I wasn't, but then I got a message from Will." Seeing the worry that jumped into her eyes he rushed on, "nothing bad, just a little reminder about family."   



	10. A Fairy Tale

Three days later:

  
"I can't believe you do that all the time" Pacey, said walking slowly into the room. Gingerly he rubbed his back as he slowly lowered himself into a chair.   
  
"Well if it any consolation Pace we are all sore." Joey told him coming into the room as well. 

"Lynnie," Johnny yelled as he ran into the room, "Uncle Maxim says you have to take me riding tomorrow since I missed it today."   
  
A collective groan rose from the Capeside crew as Faylinn nodded with laugh. "Go help Win and Martha set the table."   
  
Once he left Jack broke the silence that fell over the group. "Do remember what happened the last time we sat around a fire?" 

"Ghost stories," everyone but Dawson answered at once. 

"I don't know about you, but I am not in the mood to sit her and compare scary instances in our lives again," Joey said snuggling into Pacey's arms.   
  
"Well, this house does have plenty of stories to it, but the one I like the best os the fairy tale," Robert said coming into the room. "We need a new idea besides the last Carver to the barn has to put the horses away," he told her as he sat next to Jack on the floor. 

"Fairy tale, about this place?" Jen asked wondering if she had heard right, "tell it to us Robert please?" she asked him. 

"Faylinn tells it better."   
  
Five pairs of eyes turned to her each asking for the story. Pretending to heave a sigh she curled her legs under her. "Win, Johnny," she yelled, "I am going to tell the story." 

The Fairy Tale: 

_Time is a human invention. The fairies do not live by it all the passing of the register only and even then not as a marker or a year, a new celebration to be had instead. Avalon has always been there home since time began.___

_ Manderly has always been a base in the human world for fairies their circles litter the private gardens, turning to pure silver in the moonlight. King Oberon himself sanctified the portals here in a beautiful ceremony that turned the sky gold.___

_ Soon fairies spent years and years in the mortal world, living lives then returning to Avalon to regain their magical strength and fairy form before retuning again to live as a human for a time. Some would marry humans and create a family; others would bring a love from Avalon if they had found theirs.___

_ However, Queen Titania, was unhappy with the fact that wizards who were half fay kept interfering in the world. She threw a fit forbidding fairies and humans to have families even threatening to close Manderly's circles to all but the royal families.___

_ It was during this fit that Meria took his first trip into the mortal world. The King's son did not feel that the rule of his mother's was fair, and followed the path of his hear to, Kayla a mortal. He loved her from the second he saw her and brought her to Manderly to live with him. Building the estate for her.___

_ They lived together for a year before the Queen came to visit the mortal world unexpectedly. Her rage at catching Meria and Kayla in bed shook the estate like nothing else had. She demanded the death of Kayla and the child she was carrying immediately.___

_ Throwing himself on his mother's mercy he begged her to reconsider. She stood unmoving demanding blood be poured out. Grabbing a final idea he told his mother that if she stripped him of all his fairy magic and powers he would live in this world subjected to all the punishments she would reap upon him.___

_ Satisfied she agreed, casting a spell she robbed his fairy birth rite and spirited Kayla away. Then she turned to her son and took his powers and told him he would guard Manderly till she saw fit._

_Some say that Meria, the rebellions one, still roams the halls of Manderly guarding it till his mother forgives him. Watching as fairies come and go from Manderly the ban lifted and live mortal lives._

"Was he the only one to defy the Queen?" Jen asked. 

"No," Faylinn answered as Dawson pulled her into his arms, "there was another but that is a different story." 

They sat like in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Martha's piercing scream interrupted them all.   
  


More up soon I promise, once finals are over I will have so much more time.   
  
  
  



	11. Seperations and Ventures

A/N Sorry this took so long to get this update out. I hope you enjoy  
  
Four months later  
  
SailorJP: Hey hun, how are things going over there?  
  
Fay_Creature: Hey! Hold on I'll go get Lynne she is on the phone. Hey Joey  
  
SailorJP: Hey. So any news?  
  
Fay_Creature: Uncle Max is coming home next week J. He hates the hospital so hopefully he will be happier her. My grandmother wants me to come and visit her soon as well. How is Dawson?  
  
SailorJP: I'm glad that he is coming home. Good luck w/ the grandma. Dawson's well Dawson. He loves working with your brother. Fay Creek Production is really getting off the ground. He misses you.  
  
Fay_Creature: I miss him too. I have to go a meeting with Johnny headmaster. Fay_Creature has logged off  
  
Joey pushed her chair back from the computer frustrated. She hadn't lied to Faylinn he did miss her and the production company was doing well. She already knew that though since Robert was her brother, was the thought that came into her head. Only she wasn't talking to Dawson not since that night.  
  
  
Two months ago  
  
_"How can she just give it all up like that?" Dawson angrily asked no one in particular as he helped Joey pack some boxes.__  
__  
__ Joey looked up at his outburst and studied him for a moment. "Not easily Dawson, you were there you know how much she is hurting."__  
__  
__ "She could come back and bring the Win and Johnny with her."__  
__  
__ "To stay where Dawson? And what about her Uncle? She would never leave him in a hospital till he died." Joey yelled at him. Getting angry at his impassive stare she threw her final blow. "If that was Mitch would you…" realizing what she was saying she stopped suddenly the color draining from her face at the look on his. "I'm sorry Daw--"__  
__  
__ "I cannot believe you of all people would ask that." He yelled cutting her off. "I'm leaving," he told her grabbing his bag and turning around.__  
__  
__ The sound of glass shattering broke them apart. On the floor in pieces was Faylinn's favorite crystal sculpture. It had been a small fairy kissing a boy under a tree.__  
__  
__ Still in shock Dawson started moving again grinding some of the broken pieces to dust as he walked away._  
  
  
  
"Jo, where are you?" Pacey called pulling her back into the present.  
  
"Down on the computer Pace, did you find it?" she asked as she saw him coming down the steps.  
  
"You are supposed to be resting not studying," he told her taking in the books piled around the computer. "Here"  
  
She caught the package of cold medicine he tossed at her. "I was talking to Faylinn, her uncle is coming home soon." She told him before taking two of the pills. "besides it is just a cold," was the last thing he heard as she turned back to the pile of books.  
  
"Women" he muttered as he went into the galley. He loved the fact that Joey had moved onto his boat with him. He hadn't told her that yet, but it was his. The owner decided he didn't want it and sold it to Pacey for a dollar. He looked at the calendar noting that spring break was a month away and was two weeks long.  
  
Making up his mind he pulled some things out of the fridge and began to make some soup.  
  
  
LA:  
  
"That's a wrap!" Dawson yelled into the loudspeaker after almost two months of filming.  
  
"Dawson," Audrey, the lead actress said, sliding over to him. "How about we go out to celebrate tonight?" At look of disinterest she wrapped herself around him adding, "my treat of course."  
  
Dawson stared at Audrey for a few minutes torn between going out and the promise to Robert that he would call Faylinn. Making up his mind, he mumbled, "no," pulling away.  
  
As he walked off leaving her behind Audrey turned and decided to look for Robert, she wanted to party.  
  



	12. A Phone Call and a Visit

  
"Hello," Win reaching the phone before Johnny giving him a triumphant look.  
  
"Is Faylinn there?" Dawson asked ignoring the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"She went to visit Grandmother. She missed you Dawson, I hear her crying at night sometimes. Owwww," he cried as Johnny kicked him  
  
"Don't tell him that," he hissed grabbing the phone away and hanging it up.  
  
Dawson was left in LA, the dial tone sounding in his ear. Shrugging he hung up the phone, and pulled out the script for his next project. Telling himself he would see her soon enough, since they were filming at Manderly in a month.  
  
  
Faylinn stood in the middle of the Fairy circle waiting. Slowly the moon came out from behind of the clouds turning the flowers silver. She felt her skin prickle as the diaphanous wings grew out of her shoulder blades. Testing them a few time she rose a few meters off the ground before flying through the barrier that separated the worlds.  
  
A few hours later she had reached the palace and was escorted to her Grandmother's room. Queen Titania sat on her throne her long flaming red hair spread around her. At her feet sat Puck a servant to the royal family. Queen Titania motioned Faylinn closer studying her as she came closer.  
  
"I told you before you left, that you would not escape for long." She told Faylinn as she neared the throne. "I see your Uncle's penchant for adventure has rubbed off on you as well." She watched silent for a few moments, as Faylinn stood silent under her attack. "Do you have nothing to say?"  
  
"So, it was you that day before Christmas, I had a feeling it was. He will be home tomorrow if that is any consolation for you."  
  
"Little." She replied unmoved by the information. Now as for your brother Robert and this company of his," she started pleased to see a reaction from Faylinn as she looked up in fear. "I think it is time for him to come home. In fact I will arrange for it immediately."  
  
"He is coming in a month. He is using Manderly in his next movie." She told her with a smug smile.  
  
"What is the movie about?" Queen Titania asked interested for the time being.  
  
"You Grandmother. It is to be a fairytale."  
  
At that the Queen fell into silent meditation, before she could be noticed Faylinn slipped out of the room, and took off back to the mortal world.  
  
  



	13. Internet Communications

SailorPJ: Hey Baby Doll :-D  
  
Fay_Creature: Hey Pacey. What are you up to?  
  
SailorPJ: Planning a surprise. I have a question for you.  
  
Fay_Creature: Shoot  
  
SailorPJ: I was wondering if we could come visit you. We would take the boat over and stay for a week. That is if you could handle us with all that is going on.  
  
Fay_Creature: I would love a visit from one of my favorite couples. It will be like old times with you, Joey, and Jack here. Only one missing will be Jen and Charlie. How are they doing?  
  
SailorPJ: :Will not make sick comment: They are doing alright. Going to Bermuda for break with the Radio station. He bought her a ring (your not supposed to know that).  
  
Fay_Creature: Got it. So how is Joey?  
  
SailorPJ: Still sick. I'm thinking of kidnapping her to a doctors soon of she doesn't get any better.  
  
Fay_Creature: Have fun with that one.  
  
SailorPJ: Thanks. Well I am off before I'm late for work. TTYL Baby Doll :SailorPJ has signed off  
  
Faylinn stared at the screen with a sigh. She missed all of her friends something terrible. She turned off her instant messenger and turned to her email. Seeing one from Dawson. Not sure what to expect she opened it.  
  
Dear Faylinn,  
  
I'm sorry that it has been so long since I last talked to you. That was my fault I know. I guess that I was blaming you for being able to do what I wasn't and that is stay with your family. You can stay in England and still get what you need, and I couldn't in Cape Side.  
  
As you know I am not going to college. With the company I don't need to right now. Someday I might, but it I don't have the heart for a classroom right now. Robert tried to talk me out of it but we both know how stubborn I can be. I know he wishes that he was in your shoes right now, taking care of Win and Johnny and letting you be as free as he is. Something tells me he could never do it though stay at that house and raise the boys.  
  
I am sorry I broke your statue. I know how much it means to you, but I was angry and confused. I have been looking for another since that night with no luck. Robert tells me he thinks it was an original. If it was I am even more sorry then before, it was so beautiful.  
  
I tried calling the other night, but you weren't there. I will see you in just a few days, my love. If I can still call you that… if I am please let me know when I get there and see your face.  
Love,  
  
Dawson  
  
  
  
  



	14. Boston

"Hello," Pacey called into the silence as he arrived home. Getting no response he went into the galley looking for a note on the fridge. Seeing none he began to worry a bit. Deciding to wait for a little longer before overreacting Pacey began to make dinner.  
  
About an hour later Joey stumbled down the steps of the boat. She was shaking uncontrollably and was missing her coat. Tears were falling down her face which was red and raw from the cold.  
  
At the nose a worried Pacey had jumped off the couch and went saw Joey trying to make her way down the steps to the living area. Scared he rushed over and gently lifted her off the ladder.   
  
Before he could put, she had buried herself in his arms her sobs matching her shaking. Gently he rubbed her freezing arms, trying to warm them. "Shhhh, your safe now, he told her as he began to ease them over to the couch. Once there he managed to sit her down, kneeling in front of her he carefully wiped the tears off her face. "What happened Jo?"  
  
Unable to talk she continued to cry. Getting more and more terrified by the second, Pacey sat next to her on the couch pulling her into his arms. He held her as she cried into his shirt the tears soaking through to his skin. He continued to run her arms, bring back the warmth as she began to calm down in his arms.  
  
She sat up and began to walk back and forth around the. Pacey watched her for a few moments noticing her limping a bit. Getting angry he felt his hands curling into fists. Trying to calm down he took several deep breathes not wanting to scare her.  
  
She finally stopped her back turned to him. Taking a deep breath she told him about being mugged and running away. She told him about the mugger being hit by a car and how she called the cops. She left out the part about waiting for them to arrive, and debating about going to the hospital with him. She also left about the part where she denied the mugging to the cops.  
  
Shocked Pacey sat through her story marveling again at her strength. He noticed the way she shook slightly unsure of his reaction to the story. Getting up he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the nape of her neck as she relaxed into him, before speaking. "Go take a shower and warm up, I'll bring you some dinner."  
  
Shooting him a grateful smile Joey stepped away intending to just that.  
  
As she walked away he stopped her, "Jo, I love you."  
  
"I love you to Pace," she said with a smile disappearing into the bedroom.  
  
About 45 minutes later Pace came into the room a bowl of soup in his hands. He smiled at the sight that greeted him. Joey asleep on the bed, quietly he put the tray down and crossed over to the bed. Gently he picked her up and pulled back the covers lying her back down. He brushed some hair off her face leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead. Leaving the room he went up to the deck and took his anger out on a punching bag.  
  



	15. Grams, Sunsets, and Frats

  
"Where are my black shorts," Jen called up to Grams as she packed her bags for spring beak.  
  
"In the laundry room dear," was the answer she got.  
  
The sound of a doorbell halted her journey to the laundry room. "Jack you better not have forgotten your key again, or you can stay out there," Jen called through the door as she began to open it.  
  
"What about you fabulously handsome boyfriend who doesn't have a key?" Charlie asked with a grin as he handed her a small bouquet of daises.  
  
Smiling Jen told him, "I guess you can stay," before she gave him a brief kiss.  
  
"So are you ready for the warm beaches?"  
  
"I thought we weren't going to see any beaches," she said with a pout as she looked up at him.  
  
"One or two at sunset," he whispered into her ear as he kicked the door shut.  
  
"Who was it dear?" Grams called from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Its just Charlie Grams."  
  
"Don't be to late, and Jack is in his room." Gram called down deciding to leave the couple alone for the time being.  
  
FREERUNNER Hey Jack how goes Boston?  
  
JKCREEK: Not to bad midterms and evil frat stuff.  
  
FREERUNNER Frats can do that do that to you. So you ready for break?  
  
JKCREEK: Defiantly. I just hope the weather in England isn't as cold as it is here right now.  
  
FREERUNNER Probably about the same thing. Is you sister going to come for a weekend?  
  
JKCREEK: She said she was going to try, but who knows. She will be thrilled to meet you if she does. Beware though she may want a walk on role.  
  
FREERUNNER: Her and everyone else at Manderly I am sure. Lynnie tells me everyday anew request. Even my Grandmother wants to be in it.  
  
JKCREEK: Wow! The one who kind of hates everyone?  
  
FREERUNNER: The one and only. Thankfully she will only be there for two days at the most on the second day of filming. A week before you all descend on the estate.  
  
JKCREEK: That is a good thing since from what you have told me she is not the most pleasant person to be around that.  
  
FREERUNNER: That is an understatement. Well I have to get going I am leaving tomorrow morning to visit before the movie starts. Stay safe lyl bye. :FREERUNNER has signed off:  
  
  
Please let me know what you think. More will up soon. Not as long of a break this time I promise.  



	16. Boston

I am so sorry that this took so long to update. My muse on vacation but she is back. I don't own the the Dawson Creek characters. And now back to the story....I am using some events from this past season yet not necessarily in the way they were shown. Hence what happens in this chapter.  
  
"Pace," Joey called as she came onto the boat. Getting know answer she smiled beginning to set up her surprise. A few hours later the boat was filled with candles making the water sparkle.   
  
The smells of lasagna and garlic bread drifted off the boat and greeted the tired and shook up Pacey. Confused he headed towards his home wondering what was going on. The sight of Joey in a long black dress, a string of pearls round her neck several inches above the neckline greeted him. His breath caught in his throat as he once again realized how beautiful she is. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.  
  
Joey could feel him shake as he held her. "Pace, what's wrong?" She asked worried.  
  
"Nothing now that I'm here." He told her. He knew that she was not satisfied with that answer as she pulled away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. Taking a deep breath he decided to give her what Goldman would call 'the good parts version'. "My car broke and Alex gave me a ride home. She went a little crazy and we got into an accident but I'm ok and so is she I guess." He reached again for her hand. "Now, that I'm with you I am fine. Don't let this ruin our night, please Jo." He pleaded with her pulling her gently towards him.  
  
Joey felt herself melting against him as he kissed her, slowly rubbing his hands down her back. Pulling away she led him downstairs and sat him down at the table. Ignoring his look she sat across from him. "We are eating this dinner," she told him.  
  
Pacey looked at the food then hungrily at Joey, "I'd rather skip to desert," he told her honestly.  
  
Joey only laughed before passing Pacey a plate full of lasagna before beginning eating herself.  
  
After they were done eating the couple went and cuddled on the couch. Content to just relax in each other arms. Pacey held Joey tighter then usual the events of the car ride still close in his mind. For her part she was content just to be held as her mind wandered to her final project for Wilder's class.  
  
After a while Pacey noted the way Joey seemed a bit heavier in his arms. Glancing down he saw that she had fallen asleep listening to the beat of his heart. Not wanting to wake her, he shifted very slightly on the couch so neither would wake with a stiff neck and fell asleep as well.  
  
  



	17. Airport Reunions

On the plane  
  
"I can't believe we lost a week," Robert muttered tapping his pen on his shooting schedule.  
  
"The shot is still starting on time though, and we managed to keep the funding." Dawson reminded him trying to cheer him up.  
  
"I hear you called Lynnie then wrote her," Robert stated changing the subject. He knew Dawson was going to find why that week was so important soon.  
  
"I told her to meet me at the air port if she still loves me."  
  
"Great so on top of everything else we my baby sister may not even meet me at the airport."  
  
"I didn't...I'm sorry," Dawson told him knowing he never considered that she wouldn't be there.  
  
"I know Lynnie, she'll be there. She has never stopped loving you. But Dawson there is no third chance. You hurt her again and you will answer to me." Robert said seriously making sure Dawson knew he wasn't kidding.  
  
"I won't need a third."  
  
"You never should have needed a second." With that Robert slipped on earphones signaling the end of the conversation.  
  


* * *

  
  
At the air port:  
  
Faylinn once again paced past the counter in the air port lobby. Discarded on a nearby chair was a book, the cover had been nearly twisted off the binding was full of marks where it had been bent. She continued to glance from her watch to the flashing board above her head. Again she read delayed. "Stupid storm," she muttered looking out at the pouring rain. "Robert hates circling airports."  
  
The sound of Dixie brought her back to the present. Quickly she pulled out her cell phone. She was met by an awful screeching sound. Wincing she pulled the phone away from her ear. "Hello Grandmother."  
  
"Don't hello grandmother me. Do you know about your brother?"  
  
Faylinn quickly ran through her head trying to remember if Johnny had any joke planned. Remembering none she decided to stall, "Aren't you happy about how well Win is doing in school."  
  
"Don't change the subject we are talking about Robert."  
  
"Grandmother he put you in the movie." Faylinn said with a sigh hoping that was the problem.  
  
"I don't care about the movie. Did you know your brother is GAY!" HE IS DATING A BOY!" The Queen screeched into the phone. Faylinn was once again thankful for her fay hearing, she could see people nearby wincing in pain at the volume, then shooting her sympathetic glances, before going back to their business.  
  
Faylinn was lost on how to answer her grandmother. She took several deep breaths wondering what to do.   
  
"No more of my family are going to marry here. When this movie is done you are all coming back with me." The Queen told her. "When you and Robert get home I expect you both in my quarters with Winston and Jonathan. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Grandmother," she whispered hanging up the phone. She sunk into the nearest chair boneless and began rubbing her temples. She sensed him coming before she saw her. She opened her eyes when he stood in front of her holding out a cup.  
  
"Its Vanilla Chi, your favorite," Will said placing it in a holder when she made no move. "How many times will I have to say I'm sorry?"  
  
"I thought I knew you Will. I heard my parents say how you always supported them. Now you nothing but the Queen's lap dog!" She spat out slapping him with his words. "You pretend to care but show no sign of it." She opened her mouth as if to say more but could only sob.  
  
Horrified Will stood for a moment shocked and hurt by her words. Needing to do something he kneeled down and pulled her shaking frame to him. As he held her rubbing her back he could feel her tears soaking his collar.  
  
A few minutes later her tears had stopped and she was sipping her tea. Will still rubbing her back was sitting next to her watching her silently.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Puck," She told him using his old nickname. "I should never had taken my feelings out on you like that. You've always been a dear friend."  
  
Will said nothing only smiled sadly. "You were partly right. I've been to busy living my own life here to be your friend."  
  
"You deserve your life Will. Live it for me."  
  
"What do you sound like you won't be living it too?"  
  
"The Queen has ordered us home Will. I don't think we will find away out of it this time."  
  
"Yes you will. If I have go to King himself you will stay, and be with that thick head of yours."  
  
Faylinn smiled, "Thanks for wanting to hate him for me," she said. Looking up she noticed that the plane was unloading. Standing she began to search for Robert and Dawson.  
  
She saw Robert first, walking out on shaky legs. Turning his head to look for her. Before he could spot her she was already in his arms giving him a bone-crushing hug. "I've been waiting for hours," she told him as he returned the hug lifting her a few inches off the ground.  
  
"I like to make an entrance," he told her releasing her when he saw Will.   
  
"Jack's plane will be landing soon." She told him ignoring the growing tension. "Where's Dawson?"  
  
"Getting the luggage, he wanted to give me a moment." He told her walking over to Will and sitting down.   
  
She waited impatiently where she was rocking on her heels nervously. Then she saw him coming down the corridor wheeling a luggage cart. She stilled instantly unsure of how to proceed. Faylinn could tell the exact instant he caught sight of her; he slowed down looking as nervous as she felt.  
  
Dawson stopped the cart a few feet away from where she stood and studied her. He noted that she had unconsciously begun to rock on her heels once more. He wanted to run to her but didn't know what to do.  
  
Then he decided and took a step forward forgetting about the cart. He was thrilled when he saw her take a step as well. Giving up all pretences he ran over to her and pulled her into his arms. He began to kiss her cheeks and kips tasting the saltiness of her tears which had begun to fall again. He breathed in her scent of vanilla and felt at peace once again.  
  
Faylinn never wanted to let him go and pressed herself closer to him. She was thrilled when he picked her up so she could more easily press her lips to his. The sound of Robert and Will clearing their throats broke them apart. Faylinn didn't even care about the crowd that was watching as she stayed where she was in his arms. She turned her head slightly to send a grin at her brother.  
  
"Another crowd,'" Jack deadpanned having come over unnoticed.  
  
Not caring about the crowd Robert went over and kissed Jack for several moments.  
  
"And they want us to get a room," Faylinn told Will and Dawson grinning at the scene. An echo of her grandmother's words brought her mood down. Trying to hide it she went over and gave Jack a big hug and kissed his cheek. "Welcome to the club," she said grinning as the crowd continued to stand there.   
  
"Robert," Faylinn whispered as they walked to the car. "Grandmother wants to see all of us as soon as we get home."   
  
"What does she want?"  
  
"Want to listen to the conversation?" Faylinn asked handing him the phone.   
  
Pocketing he kept walking. "Before we go in I will." Leaving her and Dawson he caught up with Jack and linked their hands together  
  



	18. Revelations

  
When they got back to the house, Faylinn and Robert both made excuses for going to see their grandmother. After making sure that Dawson and Jack were in Martha's capable hands they went to get the boys.  
  
They met up back in the hallway. Faylinn caring the still sleeping Win, while Johnny leaned against Robert rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Want me to take him?" Robert asked as they began walking towards their grandmother's room.  
  
"I've got him," Faylinn told him as she kept walking.  
  
They stopped for a few moments outside of the door. Win had woken up and was hugging Faylinn tightly. Trying to be reassuring she squeezed him back. Using her other arm she pulled Johnny to her and hugged him as well.  
  
Trying not to shake, she followed Robert into the room, both boys clinging to her." The silence that greeted them was worse then the yelling. It was as if they all walked into a wall. Faylinn came to a stop behind Robert and pulled the trembling Johnny closer to her.  
  
"I am in the tea room," The quiet and thinly controlled vice drifted over to them.  
  
Slowly Robert led the way as Johnny clung to Faylinn following. "It will be okay," she whispered before stepping into the room, hoping she wasn't lying.  
  
"Sit down." Titania ordered when they were all in.  
  
Robert sat down in the chair closest to their grandmother. Faylinn shifted Win in her arms before sitting down opening her arms for Johnny to sit on her lap as well.  
  
"I have four seats here."  
  
"Leave them alone." Robert answered her, hearing both boys trying to stifle their whimpers."  
  
"This movie will not be made. As of tomorrow we are leaving for home and Manderly will be destroyed."  
  
"No!" They all shouted at once, Faylinn and Robert jumping to their feet.  
  
Faylinn pushed both boys behind her to shield them from the wrath she knew was to follow.  
  
"This is not a discussion. I am the Queen and your grandmother. "I will be obeyed."  
  
"Our parents died do we could stay here. We will not dishonor them by leaving." Robert spat out, ignoring the gasps from Faylinn and his brothers.  
  
Queen Titania stood stretching until she towered above them. "Do you want your lovers to share their fate?"  
  
Faylinn paled hearing those words, knowing that she was not bluffing.  
  
"Don't you want to be in the movie?" Faylinn asked stalling for time.  
  
The Queen turned to look at herself in the mirror. "You will have to the end of filming."  
  
Relieved for the slight reprieve they began to back out of the room.  
  
"Robert I am not finished with you," Titania said before he could reach the door.  
  
Shooting a look for Faylinn to keep going he stood his ground and faced her.  
  


* * *

  
A shaking Faylinn shepherded Johnny and Win back to their rooms. Stopping at Win's first they all went in.  
  
"Why don't you both stay here tonight," she said pulling up the sheets and waiting for Win to climb in. Once he was in she tucked in the sheets and placed a kiss on his forehead. Crossing to the other bed she pulled back the sheets for Johnny and repeated the actions.  
  
"Lynnie, what did Robert mean about Mommy and Daddy?" Johnny asked before she could leave.  
  
"We'll explain in the morning," she promised. "Try and get some sleep." With that she left their room and returned to the wait outside the room they had just escaped from.  
  
She wasn't waiting long before a shaking and pale Robert stumbled out of the room. Moving quickly she supported his weight and led him to her room.  
  
She sat him down and ran to get him a glass of water. "What happened?"  
  
"I may have found a way out of this for all of us."  
  
"You are not going to chain yourself to this house Robert. Uncle Meria, will never let you."  
  
"That's not the choice." He told her slowly turning around. She watched as his arms went up to unbutton his shirt. Swallowing a cry when she saw his back with two cuts one down each side. Gently, she ran her hands over them, using what little healing power she had to make them disappear.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your wings, Robert you can't. It could..."  
  
"I know," he told her hugging her tightly rocking her gently. "Are you going to stay in here tonight?" He asked lifting her away so he could see her face.  
  
"No, I am going to live my life." Standing up she went to leave. "Robert, I'll go visit Grandfather tomorrow, please don't decide tonight." With that she was gone leaving a tired and worried Robert alone on her bed.  
  
A few moments later he dropped his dirty shirt into her hamper. Laving the room he went down the hall wanting to be with Jack that night.  
  


* * *

  
Dawson was still awake when she knocked softly on the door. He let her in and quickly wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I've missed you so much, I was such an idiot." He told her, kissing the top of her head softly.  
  
Faylinn managed a trembling smile, "I wanted you to come back so bad, but I couldn't leave the boys or Uncle Max."  
  
"I understand that now," he told her honestly. "You were doing everything I couldn't do, and it wasn't killing you to do it."  
He stood still as Faylinn trailed her fingers lightly over his face. Leaning up she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
"I have something for you," Dawson told her pulling away and going into a bag. Finding what he was looking for her held out a white box. "I know it isn't the same thing, and I am not giving up trying to find one, but well I wanted to…." Giving up his speech he placed the box in her hands.  
  
Slowly she opened it to see a crystal statue. It was a fairy dancing in a ring of flowers while a man watched through a rose bush. "Its beautiful," she told him touched that he had found a statue. "I'm over the fact that the other one was broken. You will not be able to find another, these statues are unique."  
  
"That's what Robert told me. He was as shocked as I was when we saw this one. The guy selling it didn't know what he had. I hope its at least by the same artist and not a fake."  
  
"Its an original she told him." Putting it back in the box and on a table she made a reminder herself to thank Will later. Going back to the bed she got into the covers and crawled into Dawson's arms.  
  
Dawson pulled her close and spooned her against him He buried his face in her hair and remembered the last time they had been like this. It was in this room over Christmas. He could feel her tense body begin to relax as he held her. Gently he began to trace random patterns on her arms and back, feeling her relax even more. He continued long after her deep even breathes told him she was asleep. Stopping he shifted her closer to him before falling asleep himself.  
  



	19. Fairy Wings

  
Robert had made sure that the Camera crew was filming inside the house that day. Inside and with the queen freeing up the gardens. The location of the shot and the fact that there was a huge thunderstorm made it easier for Faylinn and the boys to leave the house unnoticed.   
  
Holding onto their hands Faylinn lead the way into the circle. Silently they waited for that familiar feeling when their wings began to appear. Despite the seriousness of the trip, the boys were excited to go for they had not been to the palace very often.  
  
"Remember, if we are separated you come right back here," she told them again hoping that maybe this time her grandfather would stand against the Queen.  
  
"Lynnie, why doesn't grandfather ever do anything?" Johnny asked as they began to make their way to the palace.  
  
"When, mom and dad died he was heart broken, and with grandmother being the way she is, its easy for him to just let her go." She explained, stopping their flight she lowered them onto a branch and sat down. "We did plan on telling you, just not this way. I wanted to wait till Robert was with us, but I guess now is a good time." Taking a deep breath she began to talk and remember.  
  
"It was right after you were born. We were all thrilled and you were both so tiny. Grandmother was not happy that you were born in a hospital and not back at the palace. Mom and Dad made a stand by doing that one they couldn't make with Robert and I. They were saying in no uncertain terms that they chose the life away from this world.  
When Grandmother found out that you were sick Win that was the final straw for her. Grandmother pulled mom and dad back into the palace late one night with no warning. Robert and I were already there visiting grandfather.  
She yelled and threatened but our parents stood their ground. Finally she gave them a choice to come back or lose their wings."  
  
"But Lynnie, I thought you said losing your wings could kill a fairy." Johnny said confused.  
  
"Yes it can, ripping the wings out may in fact kill a fairy. Not many can live once they are removed. Mom and Dad took that chance only after grandmother promised to let us return to Uncle Max. Then she ripped out the wings."  
  
Faylinn paused tears coming down her face as she relived the moments again. "Grandfather nearly died then as he watched his them die, unable to live without their wings. When grandmother said it was time to bring the children back he brought Robert and I back to Manderly and left us there. That was the last time he stood against grandmother."  
  
"Is that why never visit Avalon?' Win asked hugging Faylinn tightly.  
  
"Yes, that's why." Suddenly Faylinn remembered what had been in the back of her mind since yesterday. "Did either of you tell Grandmother about Robert and Jack?"  
  
"No, the girl did." Johnny told her as if she should have already known.  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"Andie." Win told her using his wings to fly off the branch. "She came yesterday, grandmother sent her to a hotel."  
  
Faylinn dropped her head into her hands. "One thing at a time lets go before grandmother notices we are gone." With that they all took off again headed for the palace.  
  
"Will, what are you doing here?" Faylinn asked catching sight of her friend.  
  
"The same thing you are."  
  
"Thank you for the present," she told him as they followed him into the King's stateroom.  
  
"Anytime, besides Princess that kid needed the help."  
  
"Will, I told you not to hate him," Faylinn told him as they waited. Keeping an eye on Win and Johnny who were exploring the room.  
  
"Fine, take away all the fun," he pouted with a laugh.  
  
She was saved from answering as her grandfather walked into the room and sat down.  
  
A/N I know its an evil cliff hanger. The next few parts are almost done. No promises but if all goes well with my computer the next update should be here by Sunday or Monday  
  
  
  
  



End file.
